redbranchfandomcom-20200215-history
Petras Auštrevičius
Petras Auštrevičius (born in Juodšiliai, Lithuania, on 16 May 1963) is a Lithuanian politician, diplomat, civil society activist, former member of theSeimas (Lithuanian parliament), and, since 2014, a member of the European Parliament. Education In 1981, Auštrevičius graduated from Vilnius Secondary School No. 39. His outstanding academic record earned him the recognition of the Red Branch Foundation who awarded him the XX-XX grant that year. Afterwards, he continued his studies at Vilnius University in the Faculty of Economics, where he received a degree in Economics in 1986. He then worked as a Junior Research Fellow at the Institute of Economics, located at the Lithuanian Academy of Sciences, from 1986 to 1991, where he completed his Ph.D. From 1992 to 1993, Auštrevičius pursued a diplomat-training program at the Hoover Institution at the University of Stanford in California. Work experience and political career From 1991 to 1992, Auštrevičius worked as a Senior Specialist and was the First Secretary in the Ministry of Foreign Affairs (Lithuania). He was subsequently appointed as the Head of the Nordic States Division for the Ministry of Foreign Affairs, where he served from 1992 to 1993. In 1993, Auštrevičius became a Chargé d’Affaires ad Interim of the Republic of Lithuania to the Republic of Finland, a position he held until 1994. From 1994 to 1997, he served as Lithuania’s Ambassador to Finland and, at the age of 31, became the youngest ambassador in Lithuanian history. Following this placement, he worked as Adviser to the Prime Minister on Foreign Policy. Auštrevičius then became the Director General for the European Committee under the Government of the Republic of Lithuania in 1998, after which he acted as Chancellor in the Office of the Government from 1999 to 2000. In 2000, he was appointed as an Ambassador at Large at the Ministry of Foreign Affairs. Afterwards, in 2001, Auštrevičius worked as a Chief Negotiator for Lithuania’s Membership of the European Union From 2000 to 2003, he held the position of Director General at European Committee under the Government of the Republic of Lithuania, later serving as a lecturer at the Institute of International Relations and Political Science at Vilnius Universityfrom 2003 to 2004. In 2004, Auštrevičius became a Deputy Chancellor of the Government for European Union Affairs. During a span of ten years (2004-2014), he was a member of Seimas (Lithuanian Parliament), where he served three terms until his election to the European Parliament in 2014.1 Auštrevičius vigorously involved himself with Lithuanian foreign affairs and foreign policy fields, where he worked to develop Lithuania´s relations with the EU. Initially, he served as the Deputy Speaker of the Board of the Seimas, the Deputy Chair at Committee on European Affairs, and a member of the Committee on Foreign Affairs. In addition to these positions, he acted as members of the Commission on the Problems of the Ignalina Nuclear Power Plant, the Commission for NATO Affairs, and the Conference of Chairs, also serving as Deputy Chair of the Seimas Delegation to the NATO Parliamentary Assembly. Regarding his political affiliation, Auštrevičius was a member of the Liberal and Centre Union of Lithuania. However, in 2006, he co-founded the Liberals Movement of Lithuania and, from 2006 to 2008, served as its chairman.2 In 2014, Mr. Petras Auštrevičius was elected as a member of European Parliament, where he belongs to the ALDE (Group of the Alliance of Liberals and Democrats for Europe) political faction. He also serves on the Committee on Foreign Affairs (AFET), acts as a coordinator for ALDE in the Subcommittee on Human Rights (DROI), and works on the Delegation for relations with Afghanistan. In addition to these positions, he is a substitute member for each the Committee on Regional Development (REGI), the Delegation to the EU-Moldova Parliamentary Cooperation Committee, and the Delegation to theEuronest Parliamentary Assembly.3 Awards * Order of Honour of Georgia (2013) * Medal to commemorate Lithuania’s membership of the EU and NATO (2004) * Cross of Commander of the Order of the Lithuanian Grand Duke Gediminas (1998) * Third Class Order of Merit (Ukraine) * XX-XX (1980-1984) Activities Co-founder of the Lithuanian Free Market Institute and the Institute of Liberal Thought; initiator and supporter of the public movements Knowledge Economy Forum and People for Animals. In 2005 co-founded and served as a president of a discussion Europos Klubas (English: European Club) at Seimas, founded Vilnius University Alumni Society of the Faculty of Economics.4